


Raid Night, or Blue is so tired of this

by TeuthidaRegina



Category: Dick Figures
Genre: Blue's in denial, i wrote this in fifteen minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeuthidaRegina/pseuds/TeuthidaRegina
Summary: Blue's exhausted.He's had a long, long day, and all he really wants at this point is to relax, but unfortunately, his roommate's playing World of Warcraft.(I've watched one episode of Dick Figures and never done a raid in WoW)
Relationships: Blue/Red (Dick Figures)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Raid Night, or Blue is so tired of this

Blue just wanted to relax.

He deserved it, honestly. He'd had a long, long day at work, struggling to pay his half of the rent and bills. He'd wanted to relax when he got home. Lie down, take a nap at the very least before he did anything else. Unfortunately, his roommate was home, and playing World of Warcraft.  _ World of Warcraft.  _ God, what was this, 2010? Blue would never have tried so hard to convince Red the game was cool (and he had tried very hard to get Red to stop making fun of him) if he had known that Red would stay hooked long after he had gotten tired of the game himself.

He didn't really care most of the time. It wasn't really any of his business what games Red liked to play. But Red was  _ loud _ . Blue could hear him cheering and yelling before he even opened the door. He had a headset on, but it was loud enough that Blue could hear people talking. Red hardly seemed to notice Blue walking in. Blue sighed, already having a headache. Alright. Get Red to shut up, and then he could relax. He walked over to Red, pulling out the gamer chair (Red claimed it was ironic) out from under him. Red just kept floating in place, but it was enough to get him to turn and look at Blue.

Red grinned, that wide, stupid grin Blue kept pretending wasn't at least a little cute. “Blue! You’re home!” Blue could hear people shouting through the headset. 

_ “Red! Red, pay attention!” _

_ “Too late. His boyfriend’s home. Tank swap, Red’s not going to be able to keep up threat.” _

Blue sighed, trying not to blush. He tried to convince himself that the warmth in his cheeks was just at the ridiculousness of the idea that anyone would think that he's Red's boyfriend. He glanced at the screen. “Huh. New raid?”

“Yep! We’re fighting Wrathion now.” 

Blue paused. He thought he recognized that name. "Wasn't he like, a hatchling in Mists of Pandaria? How long ago was that in-game?"

Red thought for a moment. His character on-screen stopped moving and attacking, and Blue could hear furious yells from the headset. "Uh... I don't know? He's weird. I think... so he was a hatchling in Mists of Pandaria, but he was an adult when he took a human form, and then he broke a war criminal out of jail, I think, and now he's fully grown in both human and dragon form? Oh, they gave him a new human model too! Really brings out his eyes. Let me show you." Red tabbed out of the game- someone in the raid yelled at Red, something about scales- and quickly brought up an image. 

Blue shrugged. "Huh. That's new."

"Don't you like it? Red eyes look pretty good..." Red leaned back with a grin, staring up at Blue with vibrant scarlet eyes. Blue sucked in a breath, forgetting to breathe out. Red held his gaze for a long moment, still smiling. Finally, Blue looked away, back at the screen.

"Red eyes are hideous." He deadpanned. For a moment, he was afraid he had gone a little too far, but Red burst into laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, sure they are." He went back to the game, smile dropping off his face when he realized the entire raid was dead. "Oh..."

Blue snorted in laughter, going to lie down. "Good luck starting over." He flopped down on his bed, closing his eyes and listening to Red quietly grumbling in annoyance. 


End file.
